


Time and Time Again

by psyfic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyfic/pseuds/psyfic
Summary: End of season 9, after "The Storm"





	Time and Time Again

**Author's Note:**

> Just a brief, not too graphic stand alone of how I imagine their first time. Unbeta'd and not seeking one.

When he went to check on her, she was still awake, staring at the fire. 

 

"You okay?"

 

She nodded, that dip of her chin that few recognized as her being upset or preoccupied. He realized he didn't know which it currently was. 

 

"Need anything?" Which was stupid, he thought even as he said it because what could he possibly--

 

She stretched her arms out, hands extended to him and he answered her silent plea for affection without hesitation. This he could do. This he could be for her. A friend, a comfort. 

 

He held her and felt all his guilt and doubt fade. She made a soft sound against his neck and he carressed her back, glad to be able to help, to do something. 

 

Then she kissed his neck and her hand slid to his hip, under his waistband, and the comforting feeling rocketed to a heated, pulsing need. 

 

It had startled a sound from him, half groan and half interrogative murmur. The hand moved up to his chest as she hesitated. Her whispered breath felt hot against his neck. 

 

"Did I get this wrong?" 

 

He shook his head emphatically. 

 

"Just..." He pulled back to look at her and his heart felt like it skipped a beat. He grinned slightly, reassuringly. "Surprised me. That's all." 

 

"It shouldn't." Her answering smile was wry. "I've been offering to screw around with you since the early days." 

 

He huffed. "Thought you were joking."

 

Her hand slid down again, beneath his waistband, even as she shook her head slowly. Her fingers were warm and wickedly clever and his breath caught as her fingers gripped and tugged. 

 

"Nope... Meant. Every. Single. Word." 

 

Then when he just stared, she pulled her hand back. He started to shake his head but her smile grew impish and she reached up and back, behind her head, and pulled off her tunic. 

 

It wasn't like he'd never seen her or any other woman of their group. When they'd travelled with Rick and the rest, he and one of the others would keep watch at creeks as they bathed. There was no consideration for privacy, not when death roamed every corner of their world.

 

"Not much to look at!" She'd joked once as she flung off her tank top before dipping under the water with the other women. He'd looked away, but the momentary sight of the small plum-sized fleshy bumps of pink topped flesh haunted him. He'd woken from a heated dream that night that left him out of sorts for days.

 

"I know," she said quietly now with a tinge of uncertainty. "I... I don't have much to look at." 

 

"No," he shook his head. "You're all I want to look at."

 

He stepped up then and into her willing arms. 

 

Her lips tasted of chicory and beets and acorn butter, the coffee-like drink Alexandrians enjoyed and traded with the other groups and the cookies she so cleverly made. 

 

He tasted her deeply until he needed breath, but he only let her slip slightly back as he murmured truth against her cheek.

 

"You're all I ever wanted to look at. Ever." 

 

Then the sweet, wonderful madness overtook them and words were no longer needed. 

 

~fin~


End file.
